


Totally not Scary!

by aph_pasta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Haunted House, Secret Spectres 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_pasta/pseuds/aph_pasta
Summary: Feliks and Feliciano visit a haunted house.





	Totally not Scary!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal_night_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/gifts).



“Ready?” Feliks asks after handing his ticket to the collector. Feliciano nods and grabs his hand. He’s bouncing on his toes, both from excitement and a little bit of nervousness.

 

They walk through the first doorway, then through a second. The room they enter is too dark to see anything clearly, and almost as soon as they’re inside, the door shuts and everything is pitch black. Feliks feels Feliciano squeezing his hand even tighter and he gives a light squeeze back.

 

Lights turn on, one by one, until the entire room is bathed in a warm, almost welcoming glow. The room isn’t welcoming, though. The walls have been torn into, chips of plaster hanging from gashes that can’t have been made by a human. The coffee table is turned on its side and stuffing spills from tears in the couch. There’s a photo on the wall and Feliciano yelps when he realizes it is staring right back at him. 

 

“Feliks! Feliks that picture has eyes!”

 

Feliks looks up and furrows his brow. “Yeah, all pictures have eyes. I think what you should be scared of is the guy’s beard. He totally needs a trim,” he replies, giving a little snort of laughter. Feliciano tries to laugh as well, but it comes out nervous. He still feels like the picture is looking right at him, following his every move. It’s unnerving to say the least.

 

“Come on, I wanna see the next room!” Feliks says. He tugs on Feliciano’s hand and the Italian reluctantly follows, glancing back at the photo every few seconds until he can’t see it anymore. The next room is a kitchen, and Feliciano’s eyes are immediately drawn to a bloodied body laying across the countertop. It’s shrouded in smoke, making it even more eerie, and he clings even closer to Feliks.

 

The body rises up slowly, causing blood to cascade down the counter, leaving shining puddles on the floor. This time, Feliciano feels Feliks stiffen next to him, almost as though he’s scared as well, before he suddenly relaxes, a smug look on his face. “That’s not blood. It’s raspberry syrup. We use the exact same type at work to make halloween drinks.”

 

Feliciano nods, but this doesn’t reassure him much. The person’s feet have hit the ground and they’re slowly shuffling towards them. He steps back a little, and the person looks up, a hood falling away to reveal their face. Where their eyes should be are two pitch black holes, dripping with blood. Feliciano stumbles to the side until he’s pressed against Feliks, and lets out a shriek. 

 

“Oh my god, Feliciano, it’s just raspberry syrup, there’s nothing scary about it,” Feliks says, though his voice is also shaking a little, and he involuntarily holds tighter to his hand. Even though he knows it’s fake, he has to admit that the bloody-ghost-person is a little scary. Not that he’d admit that to anyone other than himself.

 

The bloodied person stops a few feet away from them and hangs their head and arms, like a puppet whose strings have been dropped. Feliks waits for a few seconds before deciding he’s done with that room and pulling Feliciano along with him to the next one.

 

As soon as they walk in, something starts rattling against the windows, and one of them starts to crack. By now, Feliciano is clinging to Feliks’s entire arm. The crack on the window spreads as it is pounded against a second time, before the glass shatters to pieces and someone walks in, holding up an axe. There’s a wild smile on their face, and it spreads all the way to their eyes at the sight of the two people in front of them. The person with the axe stomps towards them, every step causing the windows to rattle, until Feliks and Feliciano start backing away. Then, they let out a loud laugh that could only be described as evil, and started walking faster. It wasn’t long before Feliciano began running, Feliks following because their hands were intertwined and he didn’t have much choice. 

 

The person chases them out of the room and up a flight of stairs. Eventually the pair escapes, running into what looks like a bedroom. They stop when they realize they’re no longer being followed, and Feliks leans against a broken-down wardrobe to catch his breath.

 

“Did that scare you? Because it scared me! I thought I was going to die for a second there!” Feliciano lets out a nervous laugh, his voice much higher-pitched than normal. 

 

Feliks crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head. “No, that wasn’t scary. In fact, I kind of want to hire that guy to chase me on the treadmill at the gym, it would be good motiva-”

 

He’s cut off by the wardrobe bursting open. Someone in a ski mask, holding a chainsaw, jumps out, and without even realizing he’s doing it, Feliks screams. He runs to Feliciano, hugging him tightly and pulling him backwards away from the person with the chainsaw. 

 

The chainsaw turns on, making an earsplitting noise as it’s revved up. This time it’s Feliks who pulls Feliciano along with him, and they run at lightning speed down the hall, into another room that looks relatively safe. When they stop this time, Feliciano pulls Feliks close and gives him a hug almost immediately. “You can let me know if you’re scared, you know that, right?” Feliciano asks. He’s concerned now, because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Feliks get so scared.

 

Feliks doesn’t respond immediately. He pulls away from the hug after a few seconds, and grabs Feliciano’s hands, a smile on his face. “That was so much fun!” he replies, squeezing his hands for a moment. At first, Feliciano is confused, before he understands what he means and smiles as well. 

 

“Yeah! That was really fun!”


End file.
